Bizarre Manifestations
by sarisoccer01
Summary: THIS FIC IS DISCONTINUED IF ANY1 WANTS TO 'ADOPT' IT JUST MESSAGE ME. BLEACH XOVER GHOST HUNT NOT GOOD WITH SUMMARIES READ AND FIND OUT!


**LEGAL CRAP: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR GHOST HUNT OR THE CHARACTERS , if i owned ghost hunt then something would ve happened b/w naru and mai, and if i owned bleach then Inoue wouldnt be so annoying ENJOY…….**

**HOW TO READ: **

**1. CAPS REPRESENT EMPHASIS AS WELL AS BOLD**

**2. ITALICS REPRESENT THE CHARACTERS THOUGHTS**

**3. ITALICS AND QUOTES REPRESENT A CHARACTER SPEAKING TO HIM/HER SELF**

**This is the first time I ve written a fanfic so have mercy when you review :D hope u like it!**

**CHAPTER 1: BIZARRE MANIFESTATIONS **

Kurosaki Ichigo, age 15 years old, shinigami representative had just returned from soul society after the fierce battle with the creatures bounto, who were neither humans nor monsters, just tools created by shinigami to fight the pure entity of evil known as hollows.

The blissful summer had come to pass, and school had once again resumed. No one seemed to notice the absence of Ichigo's close friend, for whom he regained his shinigami powers to rescue her from the clutches of death brought upon by the evil of Aizen, a former captain and a respectable shinigami, betrayed his comarades and fled to hueco mendo to achieve his goal to reach the heavens. Rukia is her name, the close friend of ichigo and the one who changed his destiny through which Ichigo is able to protect the people he cares, his family, and friends.

**oOo**

The school day starts and the teacher welcomes all the students, and thanking them for coming back alive. When everyone is seated, after the strange greeting from the teacher, a roll is called out but that at an instant the lights start to flicker and the rattling sounds are heard.

All the student rush out of their classrooms and pour into the hall and discover a bloody message all over the walls and windows, written

**_KILL KILL KILL_**

Ichigo, Ishida, Sado, and Orihime all sense the presence of something strange, its not a regular ghost, hollow, or an invisible entity released from soul society who would pull this kind of a stunt. The scent of this presence seemed strange to Ichigo and the rest of the crew. Ever since Ichigo could remember he had been able to see ghosts and ever since he had met Rukia, he had been also able to see the evil beings, hollows. Ichigo and the others tried their best to notice if there had been a spirit wandering around that had caused such catastrophe in their school.

Ichigo, Ishida, Inoue, and Sado wander away from their classmates to search for the culprit.

**Ichigo**: what the hell is going here, I sensed something very strong and evil back there for a second when the lights went dead.

**Ishida, Inoue, and Sado agree to the feeling Ichigo described**

**Ishida**: I don't know what that was, but I know for a fact that it wasn't a hollow or some regular spirit. It might be someone who escaped from soul society wreaking havoc.

**Ichigo**: I don't think so cause we woul da been able to see the damn thing.

**Inoue**: um..well what do we umn …….now?

**Sado**: we cant just stand around... this thing might hurt someone.

**Ichigo**: Chado's right we gotta find this damn thing or whatever the hell it is.

**Ishida**: then we should split up so we can cover as much ground we can ….um also IF HOWEVER u do find or see something strange do not hesitate to use your powers Understood.

Aahh …..Kurosaki, were u listening to wat I said just now!

**Ichigo**: you fuckin talk too much Ishida

**Ishida**: grunts

**Inoue**: umn...ano...please don't start arguing

**Ishida**: If Kurosaki would just listen to what I m saying instead of scratching his head like a buffoon then we would nt be wasting time

**Ichigo**: don't get too excited Ishida stare I got ya don't worry…..arghhhh lets just go!!!!

From there on the gang splits up in to four and leaves for each direction. Inoue heads upstairs, Ishida heads right, Sado goes to the left, which leave Ichigo to go down the basement.

**oOo**

As Ichigo runs down the stairs, his thoughts wander off….. _damn it just what the hell is going on here, I should ve learned how to sense others reiatsue, damn it damn it, why did this have to happen….where r u …_

Ichigo reaches the bottom of the stairs and starts investigating any strange occurrences or objects, anything that would explain the situation. As he was walking Ichigo's mind trailed off…._damn I wish I can change into shinigami form then it be much easier to go thru here… but whos gonna take care of my fuckin body arggggggggh …. I wish kon was here I woulda switched bodies with him….. Then I wouldn't have to worry…………..ahahah naaaaaa I still had to worry he woulda had toooooooo much fun in my body…….. _

"DAMN IT TO hell where is that thing" as soon as Ichigo said that out loud he heard a loud rattling sound coming from the far corner of the room. The basement was dark and cold like the halls, it was unusual that it was this cold in the almost end of summer season meaning it was still summer, just couple weeks away from fall.

Ichigo probably guessed the temperature was freezing. On top of being the basement being freezing it was filled with unnecessary junk which Ichigo guessed to be school's '_ junk_' and students '_lost_' stuff over the years this school had been here.

The sound came from the far corner on the right side in a long and wide rectangular room. Ichigo with no flashligh, blindly started moving toward the rattling sound which was gradually increasing.

On his way, Ichigo bumped into couple of thing, one of which caused pain in his groin area, because he accidently ran into a single tennis racket, the handle was facing outwards, which was stacked under couple of boxes filled with tennis balls and some other sports objects.

_"Damn what the hell was that ………Ahhhh …owwwwww…..damn it to hell damn it hurts like hell ohhhhhhh….. WHAT the fuck is all this doing here they should burn it or smthing….."_

As Ichigo was cursing under his breath from the pain caused by the racket, the noise of rattling stop and it became extremely quiet and even colder as if it was below freezing now. Ichigo started shivering, and Now he really wished that he can change into a shinigami then he should be to withstand this excruciating cold. Since it became really quiet after the loud rattling sound that he had heard a while ago, Ichigo felt a strong pain in his stomach, a gut feeling like there is something seriously wrong. Just then Ichigo heard a loud scream made by a woman, it was filled with agonizing pain.

**oOo**

Ichigo deducted that it had to be Inoue since everyone else had probably evacuated the building. Ichigo fled upstairs that he almost bumped into Sado.

Ichigo: DID u hear that scream, its Inoue **SHES IN TROUBLE… WE HAVE TO GO NOW.**

**Sado: I AM BEHIND YOU ICHIGO LETS GO**

Both Sado and Ichigo ran up stairs and exited the school building leading them on the roof…As they exited the feeling of warmth came rushing to them in an instant because the school inside felt cold and depraved.

Both Ichigo and Sado called out for Inoue and what they saw was unbelievable. Inoue was lifted 15 feet high up in the air and it looked as though she was being choked to death by an evil entity.

**Ichigo: INOUEEE!!!!! **

Just then Ichigo took out his shinigami representatives badge, an object shaped like a pentagon and placed it over his chest, a sound of small bomb going off was heard and Ichigo was separated from his body and became a spirit made entity not just a normal ghost but rather a shinigami.

Ichigo fled in the air and took out his body sized zanpaktou named zangetsue and tried to cut the unknown spirit which was choking Inoue. However, the attempt was a failure but Inoue was released from its grip and fell toward the ground, however, Sado was prepare to catch Inoue.

Just as Sado caught Inoue before she crashed into the roof, Ichigo tried to go after the invisible apparition, however, in an instant like speed of lightning something sharp like a zampaktou punctured him in the stomach and Ichigo fell backwards toward the ground because of his loss of sense.

As Ichigo fell, he saw a bucket full of blood receding his body, Ichigo's vision started getting blurry.

AND

As Ichigo started falling towards the ground random thoughts went through his mind...

_Why did this happen?….how??…….my body feels light…… what was that….. I felt something sharp………ah…… I thought I just saw blood coming out…….what happened to it……._

Ishida came rushing through the door and SHOUTED LOUDLY WITH ALL HIS MIGHT **"KUROSAKI WAKE UP"**

JUST then before hitting the ground, Ichigo opened his eyes, came to his senses and landed perfectly on his feet.

After being choked to death, Inoue seemed to be doing fine except she was unable to clearly speak due to the pressure cause by the apparition on her neck.

**Ichigo: **ARE you ALRIGHT, INOUE.

**Inoue: **coughs yea coughs I am coughs fine.

Ichigo merged back into his body and the agonizing pain had disappeared which he felt in his stomach just a second ago.

**Sado: **Ichigo, What happened?

**Ichigo**: I don't know, I thought I was bleeding to death but there isn't even a wound????!!!! ANYWAY, Ishida,…..umn…..arigato..

Ishida: For what?

Ichigo: ahhahah don't make me say it You know what I mean.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHA**

**A loud scream was just heard from outside the school from baseball field.**

**Ichigo: What the hell?**

**Ishida: We have to go NOW. Sado-kun you take care of Inoue-san **(who was still tired and coughing from the incident)

**Sado: I got it.**

**Ichigo: Lets go**

Ichigo and Ishida ran downstairs, burst outside the doors and ran toward the baseball field where the hive of students was gathered into a circle AROUND something, which seemed to be interesting to them.

Arriving at the scene, Ichigo wasn't able to see anything so he pushed into the students to get in the center of the scene, when he arrived he saw something he just couldn't believe. His childhood friend, Tatskui was laying there as so though she was dead. The teacher was checking whether she was breathing or had a pulse, but the teacher was extremely shaken up and petrified herself. The ambulance arrived just then since one of the other teachers had called them BUT Ichigo just stood there trying to comprehend what had happened to her and whether his friend is **DEAD OR ALIVE!!**

**oOo**

The next day, students arrived to school with fear on their face. Ichigo, Sado, Inoue, and Ishida sat on their seats with anxiety hung over their shoulders. Still no news of their friends status……

The teacher entered the room with the same look on her face as the students and said,

"The principal has said that do not worry about what happened, this incident will be investigated, however, the police is unable to do anything, so the principal and all the teachers to agree to call in the 'PROFESSIONALS' they will be arriving during the last class of the day So be on your best behavior…., NOW lets begin.

As the teacher rambled on about the lesson, Ichigo thought _professional what the hell does she mean???_

After a full day of studying and concern, the last class of the day was just about to begin, but the students heard soft noises coming from the hall, and it felt as though number of equipment was being moved to Ichigo's neighbor classroom. Which Ichigo thought to be abandoned due to remodeling.

All the students rushed to the hall, including Ichigo.

Ichigo, Inoue, Sado, and Ishida saw three people arriving carrying computer like equipement and installing it in the abandoned classroom.

The first person Ichigo saw coming through the door carrying the light load was a petit girl, with brown eyes, and brown hair, who seemed to be around Ichigo's age, she was wearing a school uniform but it was not of their school but a different school.

Then came a tall man, with dark hair, what Ichigo guessed to be a Chinese man, carrying a laptop and box of files, he was wearing formal, office clothing.

Finally, Ichigo saw a student in dark uniform, with dark hair, with mysterious cold emerald eyes, who also seemed to be around Ichigo's age, came through the door carrying more equipment. As the dark and striking guy walked by Ichigo their glances met each other and Ichigo felt a shiver go down his spine. Ichigo wasn't able to describe the feeling.

……_What was it?? Its not evil?? Then what?????????…….JUST Who are they?? Are they suppose to be the PROFESSIONALS??!!! ……_


End file.
